The tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by xarchangeles
Summary: It's basically a Remake of the story line in key events that i think would have been epic.


Chapter 1

The man with the strange eyes

There was an intense look on the four Kages as they looked into the eyes of the six men with the same circular pattern on their eyes. The first Hokage, the oldest of them all, had long, black hair, and the front parted to the sides. He wore a headband that had a metallic plate in the center with a leaf symbol engraved into it. He wore a black under shirt and black pants, and over this attire he had red armor, which covered his shoulders, vest, and thigh.

The second was like the first, but he had short, spiky light blue hair and a faceguard that covered his forehead and cheeks. It too had a leaf engraving at the center. The third, unlike the previous two, lacked armor, but he wore a helmet with two horn-like protrusions coming from the sides. He wore all black, and in his right hand he had a black bō that was gilded at each end.

The fourth Hokage had blond, spiky hair with sideburns that reached to his chin. He was dressed in a blue, long-sleeve shirt that had armlets above his elbows and wristbands. His green vest had many pockets, and the neck piece reached up to his chin, leaving the face exposed. He also wore a long, white coat with a red fire pattern at the rim of the coat. It was short-sleeved with Japanese letters on the back. Aside from being the youngest Hokage in history, he was known as the strongest of all.

The third asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man in the center responded "We are the Six Paths of Pain, and we have determined that in order to bring peace to the world we must bring about great pain, for pain is the means to which people grow. So, in a sense the world is still quite young, and to make the world grow, we will bring about great pain.

"We will collect all the tailed beasts and develop a new jutsu the likes of which have never been seen. Then we will distribute it to every nation and eventually a war will break out and they will be forced to use it. Thousands of people will die in an instant, and thus every one will know fear. The people will be too scared to fight because of the destruction caused by the weapon, and a time of peace will begin. However, inevitably a war will begin again and the cycle will be repeated.

"This is the only answer to peace, for where there is love, there will always be war. People will always need goods, such as food and supplies, and no one country's resources are boundless to provide for one's loved ones that sustenance. It will be necessary to take from another, but he too has loved ones for which he will fight to the death to provide and protect. This is the curse that all ninja share."

The Fourth thought back to his sensei's words: "I believe someday we will reach a day of complete peace, in which everybody understands one another. I hope my books help reach that goal... If I should fail in achieving this goal, I entrust it to you."

The Fourth continued to reminiscent about his sensei's teachings.

"I almost had you that time sensei," Minato panted.

"It will be a hundred years before you'll be able to beat me," Jiriaya chuckled.

The student scoffed, "I don't have a hundred years."

"Did I ever tell you the story of the first ninja Minato?"

"No sensei."

"Well listen up because he is the father of all ninja"

"Ok sensei"

"A long time ago before any of the five great ninja nations were around, there was a ten tailed beast terrorizing the country side, with a power no mortal could ever hope to oppose. This beast remained unchallenged until one day out of nowhere a man stepped foreword to fight the beast. This man had a circular pattern in his eyes this was called the rinnegan. This visual jutsu allowed him to do any jutsu without prior knowledge on how to do it. He merely needed to know what he wanted and he would be able to do it. Even though he wasn't able to destroy it, he was able to seal it in himself, which endowed him with incredible power.

"The man realized that if he were to die the ten tailed beast would be released and there would be nothing to stop it. So he released it and divided its power into nine beasts, each with its own abilities and with a different number of tails starting at one and ending at nine. He then sealed its body into a sphere of earth and launched it into space. This is what we know now as our moon. He then continued to teach others the ninja way. However, unlike today, those ninjas were peace keepers. On his death bed he entrusted to his best students his mission of peace. They were brothers.

"The oldest believed that peace could be reached through love and understanding, and upon the master's passing received his "body," or his energy and chakra. The youngest believed that peace could be obtained through force and fear, and thus received the master's "eyes" now known as the sharingan. This let him copy any technique he saw among other things, and after the sage of the six paths died, the brothers fought for their ideals. The fight was so fierce that it is said that even to this day their descendents continue to fight.

"You might be wondering how we are involved, right?"

"Of course sensei, who are their descendents?"

"The descendants of the brother with the sharingan we know today as the people with Uchiha as their last name and unlike today, back then their sharingan was always on, it's red with a ring around the iris with three tadpole looking circles on the ring , naturally their blood line has been watered down thru the years, and the descendants of the older brother were known as the senju or "the people of the forest", and in time of war the daimyo contracted clans to fight for them, and very often it came down to uchiha verses senju, when one hired senju the other hired uchiha because in those days the senju where known as the most powerful clan and leading them was the man who stood atop of the ninja world, Hashirama of the Senju clan, he possessed a unique ability to control wood as his element, this was because he was born with both earth and water as his elemental affinities, and the leader of the Uchiha was Madara Uchiha, and the more Uchiha fought senju the more renown the uchiha became for standing up to them, until one day both clans grew tired of fighting, so they made a treaty and made a deal with the daimyo of fire to create one village to protect the country, it was named the _village hidden in the leafs_, after words the other clans and daimyo adopted the one village system, this created a spot for a leader of the village naturally both Madara and Hashirama wanted the position, and so one of the most legendary battles began, it was said that Madara uchiha went as far as to summon the nine-tailed fox, but Hashiramas ability to control wood allowed him to control all tailed beast as if they were his pets, as did Madaras sharingan, but in the end Hashirama was believed to have killed Madera and thus Hashirama was given the title of first Hokage, some time after that, the first died in a battle, afterwards his younger brother became Hokage, but seeing as tensions grew between the Uchiha and senju he made them the honorary police force of the village, then when he passed away, the third was made Hokage because he had been a student of both the first and the second, The third was also my teacher along with Tsunade and Orochimaru"

"Is that why you're part of the legendary Sannin, sensei?"

"No that title was given to us by Hanzo; he was the kage for the village hidden in the grass, in the second great ninja war, for surviving his attacks, we became known as Sannin wherever we traveled"

"I heard that you three individually are as strong as any kage, is that true sensei?"

"I'd like to think so" Jiriaya grinned

Minato remembered when he became Hokage…

"Congratulations, Minato I always had faith you could achieve your dream" Jiriaya smiled

"I couldn't have done it with out your training and guidance sensei" Minato beamed back at Jiriaya

"Don't speak such nonsense it was your determination to never give up and to chase your dream that got you this far, all I did was help you get stronger" Jiriaya smirked

"Sensei, who else's name went up for Hokage?" Minato inquired

"Orochimaru's" Jiriaya said with a look of sadness

"You and him use to be really close, right sensei?" Minato asked

"Yes… we did" Jiriaya answered

"Why did he defect from the leaf village? I doubt it was because I was chosen for Hokage over him"

"He was just never the same after his parents died in the war, he started talking about the truth of this world, and how I could never understand him, and maybe he was right because my parents didn't die in the war, no matter what I said he just wouldn't listen to me anymore"

Jiriaya remembered the last day the three sonnin were together…

They were in a dark, dank underground laboratory and the walls were lined with organs and specimens; a partially dismembered body on an operating table in the middle of the room.

"Orochimaru for what you've done, we're bringing you in!" Jiriaya shouted

"You can certainly try" Orochimaru said with an arrogant smile

"How could you? Wasn't being part of the legendary sonnin good enough for you?" Tsunade barked

"Tsunade, being a woman you should understand how precious life is, I'm merely searching for the perfect jutsu, I am like the man who discovered green by mixing yellow and blue to create something more, that's much like how we combine chakra and hand signs to perform jutsu, we have only scratched the surface of human potential"

"You can't just go around and abduct people off the streets for your experiments!" Jiriaya shouted

"If it can't be helped…" Orochimaru sighed

At once all three sonnin bit their thumbs, made hand signs and smeared their blood on the floor. Black seals came from their palms and spread on the floor. They all rose in the air on a cloud of white smoke and when the smoke settled, Jiriaya stood on the head of a giant red frog with a sword on its side, Orochimaru on a giant purple snake, and Tsunade on a giant white slug with blue stripes.

"After this, the legendary sonnin will be no more!" yelled Tsunade

"Orochimaru, after this, I want a hundred sacrifices" hissed the snake

"Jiriaya, What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" bellowed the frog

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" asked the slug

At once the frog understood the circumstance.

"I've wanted a snake skin wallet" said the frog as he drew his sword

"Gamabunta I'm going to enjoy swallowing you whole" hissed the sake

The snake lunged at the frog, the frog quickly used the sword as a shield and hopped to the right, the slug spit acid at the snake but it quickly went underground the snake sprang up next to the frog but the frog was too quick and avoided its fangs as it jumped back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jiriaya as he gave a glance at the Gamabunta

The frog made a few hand signs and his mouth swelled with oil, then Jiriaya made hand signs and inhaled a deep breath, at once the frog spit the oil at the snake and Jiriaya breathed fire on the oil as it came out, which set it on fire, the snake was hit with the enormous flamethrower, when the smoke settled the snake's silhouette seemed to melt and when the smoke cleared they saw it was just shedded skin melting and again the snake sprang up almost directly in front of the frog this time, even thou he blocked and dodged the attack, his sword was flung to the side, and the snake quickly lunged at the frog for a direct bite but just then Tsunade with her enormous strength grabbed the giant sword herself and pinned the snake to the ground by stabbing it thru the mouth, unable to move the snake hissed angrily and disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Tsunade was distracted Orochimaru stretched out his tongue and rapped it around Tsunade's neck but she quickly grabbed his tongue and swung him around until she let go, which flung him away but he quickly stretched out his tongue and grabbed Jiriaya's leg.

"What the hell?" shouts Jiriaya

As he's slammed him to the ground, Jiriaya gets up and says

"If theirs one thing you learn, it's that a ninja is not measured by the number of jutsu he knows but by his guts to keep fighting no mater what."

"I might have lost this time, but next time you won't be so fortunate" he utters as he arrogantly smiles and sinks into the floor

"This isn't over!" shouts Tsunade

But it was too late, he was gone…

Jiriaya looks at Minato and smiles as he starts to walk away.

"Where are you going sensei?" asked Minato

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade about something"

Jiriaya takes one last look over his shoulder because he's planning on not returning for some time.

That was the last time Minato saw his teacher…

Minato was only Hokage for about a year because one terrible night the nine-tailed fox appeared in the village destroying everything in sight, the trees seemed like miniatures next to the fox and with a single mighty roar entire platoons of ninja where blown away, Minato arrived late and tired, he summoned Gamabunta, and from Gamabunta's head Minato was able to see the fox eye to eye. He took a look at the destruction and realized at once what he had to do, he put his hands together formed a single hand sign and in the blink of an eye ended the attack of the nine-tailed fox.

Chapter 2

Enter Naruto

What Minato did that night, was seal the nine-tailed fox inside his new born son Naruto but in doing so he gave up his life, this was the cost of his Death Reaper Seal, Naruto's mom died in labor so he grew up as an orphan, with no knowledge of who his parents were, Minato intended for everyone to see Naruto as a hero, but that was not the case, many hated him for that, some went as far as to think he was the nine-tailed fox in human form, but Naruto was a really good kid who dreamed of becoming Hokage one day, so that everybody would respect him, in the ninja academy he wasn't a genius like his father, he was known in the village as "the number one knuckle headed ninja", who was always getting into trouble for pulling childish pranks. In contrast, the genius of the class was an Uchiha kid who was also an orphan and was the last of the Uchiha in the village he always stayed calm and got top marks in all the subjects. Naruto kept failing the exit exam, witch consisted of a simple transformation jutsu, Iruka sensei always yelled at him to quit fooling around, and Dashi sensei, always asked him to take it easy on Naruto, and the finals were coming up again, at this point Naruto was 14 years old, and wore orange pants with a zipped up orange jacked, he also had his fathers spiky blond hair, and blue eyes but without the side burns, as usual Naruto failed, he sat alone in a swing as the others celebrated their graduation, he could hear them calling him names from afar, he stared at the tree's shadow as he slowly swung, then Dashi sensei approached him and said

"Naruto do you want another chance at graduating?"

"Of course Dashi sensei just tell me what I have to do" Naruto eagerly answered

"You must go in the woods and find a shed with a sealed door find the jutsu scroll inside master the jutsu written on the scroll and bring me the scroll"

"Is that all, Dashi sensei?"

"That's all" Dashi smiled

"All right, I'll be back real soon Dashi sensei; thank you for this opportunity" Naruto runs off with excitement…

Later that night Iruka gets news that someone has stolen a scroll with a leaf village secret technique on it and that there is a rogue ninja that plans to betray the leaf village, Iruka goes to the safe and talks to the guard that was knocked out and finds out that Naruto has taken the scroll with the secret jutsu in it. So he runs off on search of Naruto He finds him in a clearing looking exhausted and beat up, Iruka can tell Naruto has been working hard to do the technique, Naruto looks up with a twinkle of pride in his eyes, Iuka interrupts Naruto as he's about to start talking

"Why have you betrayed the leaf village Naruto?"

"What are you talking about Iruka sensei? I've been…" Iruka cuts him off again

"Naruto this time you've gone too far!" Iruka shouts angrily

"You know what Iruka sensei; you're just like everybody else! Dashi sensei is the only one who's treated me like a real Pearson! He was the one that gave me another chance at graduating and finally becoming a real ninja by taking this scroll!"

Naruto runs off into the forest with the scroll on his back, Iruka was left thinking to himself

"If Dashi put him up to this, then Naruto isn't the rogue ninja, it's Dashi!"

As Naruto hopes tree tops, Dashi approaches him from the side and says

"Naruto is that the scroll? Great! Now hand it over so I can begin the exam"

At that moment Naruto head butts Dashi into the ground, when Dashi looks at Naruto, Naruto turns into Iruka, and Iruka says

"I know you're the rouge ninja Dashi and that you're the one that knocked out the guard to the shed so that Naruto could take the scroll so he would be framed"

At that moment Naruto arrives to the trees nearby and starts to eavesdrop on their conversation

"Why do you care what happens to the nine-tailed brat? Weren't your parents killed in the attack 14 years ago? You probably hate him more than anybody else in this whole village, that's why you're so hard on him" Dashi sneers

At that moment Naruto saw Dashi's true intentions, and started to hate everybody more then ever, he remembered the evil glairs people would give him as a little kid and the things they would say when they thought he couldn't hear them or didn't care if he heard them, Naruto started to cry but not out of sadness but out of hate. Then Naruto yells

"Iruka sensei, Dashi sensei you never cared about me your just like every one else!"

In that instant Naruto was hit hard to the floor by Dashi's fist then Iruka punches him back, and Naruto's back is to a tree and Dashi is on a tree branch, Dashi reaches for a huge shrunken on his back (ninja star) and yells

"You are the nine-tailed fox!" then he throws the shrunken at Naruto

As Naruto covers his face with his arm he notices that nothing happened and when he opens his eyes and lowers his arms he sees that Iruka sensei got in the way and has the shrunken in his back, with blood dripping down he says

"Naruto I never hated you, I've been hard on you because I wanted to see you succeeded, even thou my parents were killed by the fox I don't blame you, you were just a baby when it happened its ridiculous that I'd be angry at you" Iruka tearfully smiled at Naruto

"Quit feeding him that garbage Iruka he deserves to die, along with you!" Dashi sneered

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto yells as he puts his hands together and performs the jutsu he learned from the scroll, He forms a single hand sign and chakra flies all around him as he focuses it, and yells

"Ninja art: Shadow clone jutsu!"

In a flurry of puffs of smoke hundreds Narutos appeared and proceeded to mercilessly beat Dashi, when all the clones disappeared Naruto walks towards Iruka and turns back to Dashi and says

"If you ever touch my sensei again, I'll kill you"

In the mourning, Iruka feeling much better after the giant shrunken is removed from his back, asks Naruto to close his eyes, Naruto closes his eyes and feels something being rapped around his forehead

"Ok, Naruto open your eyes" Iruka's smiling face greets Naruto's vision

Naruto looks up at his forehead and touches it with his hands, feels the metal plate and the leaf symbol engraved on it and realizes it's the leaf headband, the one all leaf ninja wear and receive upon graduating the academy. He notices that Iruka doesn't have his on any more, and realizes that Iruka took the one off his own head to give it to him. Naruto immediately jumps up to hug Iruka and say

"Thank you Iruka sensei! Thank you!"

"You deserve it Naruto you proved to me that your ready to become a ninja"

"I can't believe it, I'm finally a full fledged ninja!"

Chapter 3

Worse then scum

"Now its time you go to your appointment."

"What do you mean Iruka sensei?"

"Before you start missions you have to be assigned to a jonin"

"Huh?"

"You know, a genin is the first level of being a ninja you are a genin when you graduate the academy and then you take the chunin exam and if you pass you become a chunin, then if your exceptionally skilled you become a jonin, there are few jonin but their exceptionally powerful, and every jonin at some point in their career has to take on three genin to train"

"Oh, I get it Iruka sensei, so who's my jonin?"

"Well I'm not sure you have to go to room 503 he's supposed to meet you their along with your two other teammates"

"Ok sensei, I'll catch you later"

"Good luck Naruto"

Naruto arrives at the room to find the girl he has a crush on, Sakura, is in his squad and yells,

"All right!"

Sakura realizes that Naruto is in her team and has a look of disdain, then Sasuke Uchiha walks in, Sakara cheers but Naruto says,

"Awww crap, not you."

"Why did I have to get stuck with a looser like you?" Sasuke whines.

"Whatever, when's the jonin supposed to come in? Isn't he late?" Naruto asks.

"Yea, he is so?" Sasuke arrogantly answers.

"Let's teach him a lesson" Naruto smiles as he reaches for the chalk eraser and places it at the top of the door so when someone walks in they get hit with it on the head.

"Naruto that won't work, I heard we got the best jonin in the village. I don't think he's dumb enough to fall for that" Sasuke says.

"We'll see" Naruto giggles.

At that moment they hear footsteps and a young man with white hair, and a mask that covers his face up to his nose and a leaf headband leaning slightly to one side so it covers his left eye, wearing a green vest with many pockets, peeks his head in says "hello" and gets lightly tapped on the head by the chalk eraser, all three students are thinking to themselves:

"This is supposed to be the jonin that's going to train us?"

The jonin shakes his head a little and says,

"Anyways… I'm Hatake Kakashi I'll be your jonin, but before we begin anything, you'll have to pass my test, let's head over to the training grounds."

"Test?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, aside from the academy test, each jonin gives their would be students a test, but this test is entirely up to the jonin, on what it is, and if you don't pass my test I'll recommend all of you to be taken back to the academy"

"That sucks" Naruto crosses his arms angrily the rest of the way.

When they get there, Kakashi pulls out two small bells and ties them to his belt and says,

"Whoever gets a bell will get to continue their training."

"But Kakashi sensei theirs only two bells, does this mean you're only going to pass two of us?"

"Correct Sakura, so at least one of you is going to have to go back to the academy"

In the school, the third Hokage is talking to Iruka…

"Lord Hokage who may I ask, was assigned to Naruto's team?"

"Read it yourself,"

He hands over a small book to Iruka.

"What?" Iruka exclaims.

"That's right… Kakashi Hatake."

"Lord Hokage, it says here, no team has ever passed his test!"

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi is very particular on who he passes."

Iruka thinks to himself…

"I hope you're ready for whatever Kakashi throws at you, good luck Naruto."

Back at the training grounds…

"But Kakashi sensei that's not fair we went thru a lot of trouble to pass, just so one of us can be thrown back?"

"Then don't fail." Kakashi coolly says.

"And for some added motivation I've prepared a meal for the two that pass my test over there."

Kakashi reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a book and starts reading.

"Aren't you going to even try?" Naruto asks.

"I'm just going to catch up on some reading that's all, you may begin," Kakashi's eye is glued to the book

Naruto goes in for the grab but Kakashi easily doges then all three of them disappear.

Kakashi thinks to himself,

"Good, they've successfully hidden themselves. Now let's see if they can work as a team."

Naruto wonders into the forest and sees a bell lying on the floor next to a tree and goes,

"Alright! I guess I lucked out."

As he goes to reach for it a rope comes from under the dirt and ties itself to his leg and hangs him upside down. Kakashi appears and slowly picks up the bell and says,

"Naruto, a ninja must see thru deception, you shouldn't fall for such obvious traps."

He leaves Naruto hanging and finds Sakura in a clearing and puts his hands together, forms a hand sign, Sasuke walks into the clearing with Sakura and tells her he wants to be with her and Sakura's face turns red then leafs flutter around and she's knocked out, Kakashi walks in to the clearing looks down at Sakura and says,

"Sakura, If you would't have been so distracted by Sasuke you would have noticed he was just an illusion, and you would have sensed my presence."

Kakashi goes to a big clearing and continues to read his book, Sasuke watches him from a bush and thinks to himself,

"He's definitely stronger then me theirs no way around that, But what if I…"

Sasuke throws a small shrunken at Kakashi's head, he easily dodges and notices wires being tied around him so he ducks down, Sasuke appears before him, does several hand signs, Kakashi thinks to himself,

"There's no way a genin fresh out of the academy is capable of a fire style jutsu."

Sasuke yells, "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!"

Sasuke takes a deep breath and blows out a large fire ball. Kakashi is forced to jump to dodge the flame, Sasuke jumps to make a grab for a bell Kakashi catches his arm Sasuke tries to kick him in the head but Kakashi catches his leg too, with his free hand Sasuke reaches for the bell, with all his hand occupied Kakashi manages to move his waist just enough so that Sasuke only managed to touch the bell but not grab it, when they land on the floor Kakashi sits on top of Sasuke and restrains him and tells him

"Sasuke you have to learn that not everything is about you"

Kakashi thinks to himself "he's the first one to ever touch a bell"

Naruto notices Kakashi is distracted and feels really hungry so he looks at the food and deduces that Kakashi won't notice him eating the food so he tries to grab it but Kakashi appears out of nowhere and ties Naruto to a wooden post and says

"All three of you failed my test you were supposed to work as a team and but Sakura was too busy thinking about Sasuke and Sasuke was too focused on doing everything himself, but I will train you except for Naruto because he tried to eat the food you'll have to go back to the academy, Sakura and Sasuke you may eat the food but give none to Naruto, for if I catch you feeding him all three of you will be sent back to the academy, I'll come back later to untie him"

After Kakashi disappears they start eating their food and Naruto's stomach is so loud they can both hear it growling, Sasuke looks at Naruto pensively and tells Sakura to give some of her food to Naruto, Sakura protests but Sasuke says

"We're supposed to be a team, that's why we failed in the first place so go ahead Sakura feed Naruto"

"But Sasuke…"

"Ok, here goes"

As the food is about to reach Naruto's mouth Kakashi appears out of nowhere and forms a hand sign, lightning starts to gather in the sky Kakashi yells

"What did I say!"

Sakura thinks to herself

"That's a tiger sign it's only used for really powerful jutsu's"

"We're a team and we don't sell out a comrade" Sasuke says

Sakura draws courage from Sasuke and says

"Yea, we're one"

"Are you sure?" Kakashi yells

"Yes!" they say in unison

"Congratulations, you pass" Kakashi smiles

"Huh?" they all say in unison

"Let me explain, every single team before you has done about the same and every time I tell them to not feed their team mate they would obey me, it's true that in the world of ninja those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who sell out their comrades are worse then scum"

Kakashi cuts Naruto free and tells them to go home and rest because tomorrow they're going to start ninja missions.

"Now that we're a team, I'd like to know what your goals are, Sakura?"

"I want to follow in the steps of the legendary konoichi Tsunade"

"Sasuke?"

"I want to kill a certain man…"

"Naruto?"

"I want to be Hokage so that everybody can stop treating me like a kid and start respecting me"

Everybody left to go home and rest…

Chapter 4

Mission in the land of waves

The next day they all met up in the hall of the academy, Naruto kept complaining that he wanted an "A" or "S" rank mission but Kakashi told him they were no were near ready for those so they took "D" and "C" rank missions which consisted of walking dogs and finding lost pets mostly, but eventually Naruto's nagging finally paid off when Kakashi accepted a "B" rank mission which was to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves, they started to walk out of the village gates which were huge and red with the character for fire on it each left with a backpack and introduced themselves to each other, the bridge builder was named Sora as they started to walk their were some puddles on the side of the road when they were some ways past the puddles two ninja came out of the puddles shot chains and rapped Kakashi then pulled and cut him to pieces they were going after the bridge builder then Sasuke jumped on their arms and pulled on their chains to tie them to each other Kakashi came from the trees and the pieces of Kakashi on the floor turned out to be bark,

"He used a replacement jutsu" Sasuke thought to himself

"Are you ok scaredy cat?" Sasuke asks Naruto

Naruto was paralyzed with fear during the attack,

"I didn't strike back because I wanted to see who they were after" Kakashi explains

"How did you know we were going to attack?" the ninja asks

"It struck me as odd, that there were puddles on the floor on a sunny day, but more importantly why don't you tell me who sent you?"

The ninjas wouldn't talk, so the left them tied up on the side of the road, Kakashi takes one look at the bridge builder and says,

"I take it you knew ninjas were after you? You didn't seem that surprised when they attacked, you didn't tell the whole truth so you could get escorts at a cheaper price, had you mentioned this, it would have cost more and the mission rank would have been higher"

Naruto was pondering the fact that he froze up during the attack, so he took out a kunai (small throwing knife) and stabbed the back of his hand and pledged in pain that he would never be afraid again.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei we can handle it" Naruto smiles

"Shut up looser, you didn't do anything during the attack" Sasuke points out

"Shut up! Next time it will be different!"

"I'll believe that when I see it"

The two ninja eventually cut themselves free and return to the man who sent them…

"Zabuza we were unsuccessful in our mission he was being protected by a small squad of ninja from the leaf village consisting of three kids and who we believe to be Kakashi Hatake "

"I will deal with your failure later, but as for the old man I'll handle this myself" Zabuza reaches for a great sword…

"Why did you cut yourself? You could bleed to death Naruto, let me take a look at it" Kakashi says as he examines Naruto's cut he thinks to himself

"It's amazing that the nine-tailed fox chakra leaking out seems to accelerate his healing to almost instantly"

"Let me rap it up for you"

Kakashi reaches for some cloth and raps it around Naruto's hand, they continue walking until some shrunken came out of nowhere towards kakashi's head, Kakashi quickly dodges and ahead of them is a man with an enormous sword on his back he appears to be shirtless with blue army fatigue arm warmers and blue army fatigue pants, a mask like Kakashi's but his is white, he had black spiky hair and a headband to the side with the hidden mist village symbol on the metal plate he says in a harsh voice

"As I thought Kakashi Hatake of the leaf village the copy ninja"

"Zabuza Momochi the demon in the mist, one of the legendary seven swordsmen on the mist village"

"All right defense formation alpha" Kakashi announces

The three of them quickly go in front of the bridge builder and assume an attack stance

"I'll handle Zabuza myself"

Kakashi takes out a kunai and Zabuza grabs his sword and says

"Do you really think a bunch of kids are going to stop me?"

"You shouldn't underestimate them; those kids are full fledged ninjas"

"Kakashi don't make me laugh, when your life has been on the border of life and death so many times it doesn't even phase you, then you maybe called a ninja, when you're on every enemy villages most wanted list then you might be called a ninja, when you can take a life without remorse or flinching, then you could be called a ninja, when your skills make you known wherever you go and you make it in to my bingo book, then you are a ninja"

"Theirs more to being a ninja then making it to your bingo book"

"Indeed there is Kakashi"

Zabuza appears between the bridge builder and the three kids and with one swing of his sword they were all blown away, Kakashi gets between the sword and everyone and blocks with his kunai he takes out a second kunai and cuts him in the gut but he turns to water, the real Zabuza comes out of a near by lake laughing, Kakashi pulls up his headband to reveal a sharingan!

"Remember this well, because this will be the last time you see my sharingan"

Kakashi takes one look back and smiles as he says

"Don't worry. I won't let my comrades die in battle"

"Are you sure about that?" Zabuza asks as he throes kunai at Kakashi

Kakashi blocks the kunai but gets cut in half by Zabuza he also turns to water, and comes out of a near by tree

"I'm impressed Kakashi you managed to copy my water clone jutsu after only seeing it once"

Zabuza appears in front of Kakashi swings his sword Kakashi manages to block it, but he was knocked into the nearby lake Kakashi notices the water is abnormally thick and heavy, at once he realizes it's a trap.

"Too late Kakashi!"

"Water style: water prison jutsu!"

Kakashi is in a water sphere and Zabuza is holding it in place with a single arm

"Now for the bridge builder" Zabuza makes a sign with one hand and a water clone steps out of the water

"Run! The water clone can't be too far from the water source. Take the bridge builder back to the village!"

Naruto is on the floor backing away, thinking to himself…

"Theirs no way we can beat this guy he's too intense, we don't stand a… ouwww!"

At that point, Naruto put weight on the hand with the cut and felt some pain, He remembers the promise he made to himself…

"That's right; I made a vow of pain…"

"Theirs no way were going to leave you behind Kakashi sensei!"

"He's right, the moment you got caught that became out off the question, because if we leave and you die, he'll just catch up to us, and without you we're no match for him" Sasuke says

"We'll just have to find a way set you free Kakashi sensei!"

Naruto and Sasuke make charge at Zabuza but his clone swings his sword and blows them away while their sliding on the floor Naruto throws his bag at Sasuke, Sasuke takes out the big shuriken stands up and yells

"Demon shadow Shuriken!"

He throws it, passes Zabuza's clone and as it comes toward him, Zabuza thinks to himself

"The demon shuriken technique consists on a second shuriken being thrown and hidden in the shadow of the first"

Zabuza jumps and dodges both

"Foolish children, a shuriken cannot touch me!"

Then the shuriken that that Zabuza jumped over, turns into Naruto and he throws kunai's at the arm that Zabuza is using to hold Kakashi in place, and is forced to move his arm out of the way, Kakashi is released and starts to walk on the waters surface

"You won't be able to do that again" Kakashi says

"May arm got tired so I let go" Zabuza lies

"Don't be foolish, you were forced to let go by those kids" Kakashi corrects him

"Next time I'll kill them first chance I get" Zabuza threatens

Zabuza starts performing many hand signs and Kakashi copies them all to perfection they both yell out at the same time

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!"

An enormous water dragon appears behind each of them as they hold a single hand sign and stair intently at each other, they shift their hands to make their dragons fight and Zabuza sees a shadow behind Kakashi and wonders if Kakashi's saharingan really allow him to see the future

The shadow behind Kakashi becomes clear, and its Zabuza, as Zabuza prepares for the next jutsu Kakashi quickly performs it, and yells,

"Water style: water torrent jutsu!"

"How can that be! That was the jutsu I was about to use!"

Zabuza is blown away and slammed into a tree, as he's about to reach for something Kakashi throws kunai's at his arm and pins his palm and arm to the tree, as Kakashi's about to go in for the kill, a pin hits Zabuza in the throat, Kakashi checks if Zabuza has a pulse and pronounces him dead, a boy wearing a mask wearing the mist village headband jumps down from the tree and says

"I'll take it from here"

"What's going on Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asks

"That's an operative of the mist village's ANBU black ops. they're in charge of village security and tracking down rogue ninja's because a ninja's body can hold many of a villages secrets"

"The secrets this body holds, the world must not know"

He picks up the body with a single hand and with his free hand performs a single hand sign, the wind swirls around them and he disappears

"What just happened, Kakashi sensei? He just came and killed Zabuza like he was nothing, what have we been doing?" Naruto asks

"Naruto, in this world there are ninja who are younger then you, but stronger than me; lets continue our trip, and could you guys help me walk?" he says as he puts his headband down again

Sasuke thinks to himself "Why does he have a sharingan? He isn't an Uchiha"

"So Sasuke what's the word on the sharingan?" Naruto asks

"It's a visual jutsu that allows it's user to copy any technique and brake any illusions with ease, it's a bloodline trait so only Uchiha are born with it"

"That must be why he covers it, because he's unable to turn it off, his blood can't control it" Sasuke thinks to himself.

As they made their way to the bridge builders house Kakashi commented,

"As soon as we get their we have to start your training guys"

"Huh?" Naruto expresses

"Zabuza will be coming back" Kakashi says

"But that mist ninja took care of it, didn't he?" Naruto asks

"It didn't occur to me at the moment but, a real AMBU would have destroyed his body on the spot so it appears he was saving Zabuza, and it will take me a week to fully recover so while I rest I'm going to give you some training to do"

Back at Zabuza's lair…

"Dam it Haku! Do you have to be so brutal?" Zabuza exclaims as he pulls out the needle from his neck

"My apologies Lord Zabuza but I had to get you out of their as soon as possible" Haku says with a smile

"It's going to take you at least two weeks to heal but knowing how stubborn you are you're probably be up and running in one week" Haku grins

A short man wearing a biasness suit walks in and says

"You failed Zabuza? You ninja are all the same if you can't do a simple task…"

He reaches for Zabuza but Haku grabs his arm…

"Let go you filthy kid, you're breaking my arm!"

"Don't worry we'll get the job done" Zabuza calmly says

"Tell this dam kid to let go of my arm!" The man yells

"Alright Haku that's enough" Zabuza coolly says

The man leaves…

"I'm alright here Haku, you may go"

Haku leaves and begins to change cloths…

Back at the bridge builder's house…

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are at in the forest with Kakashi…

"Alright today I'll be teaching you a little something about chakra control"

"Are you sure your ok Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asks on account of Kakashi being on crouches

"I'm well enough for this"


End file.
